tengagedgroupsfandomcom-20200215-history
Suitman's Survivor 11: Cook Islands
Survivor: Cook Islands is the eleventh season of the Suitman's Survivor franchise. The season began on Monday January 16th 2012, and ended on Sunday January 29th 2012 with RShowFreak beating survivor23 and ColbyDonaldson8531 in a 5-2-1 vote. The season features twenty brand new castaways, the most amount of new players introduced in one season so far. The main twists are the return of Occultus Island and the Aliens twist. In the Aliens twist, someone from the tribe which comes in first place in the challenge will be randomly selected to choose someone from the tribe going to Tribal Council to be saved from being voted off. This twist was retired on Day 7. The Occultus Island twist was originally from Season 8: Nicaragua. If you were voted out, you would go to Occultus Island. When five people were on Occultus Island, they would play a condensed version of the post-merge Survivor game. At a set point in the game, a certain amount of people on Occultus Island would return to the game for another chance to become the Sole Survivor. Another twist was the 'Twisted Tribal', originally from Season 3: Guatemala. Following a tribe switch, both tribes went to Tribal Council, but this time, they were voting someone off the other tribe insted of their own. Season Summary At the begining of the season, the twenty new castaways were split into four tribes - Aitutaki, Rarotonga, Manihiki and Puka Puka. On Day 1 they found out about the Aliens twist, but DID NOT find out about Occultus Island until Day 8. All four tribes went to Tribal Council on the first day. Js21 was Immune from Puka Puka's Tribal after winning the Individual Immunity Challenge. He used his Alien power on Cmack. Swifty, SashaBaby, Coolnar and Jc1993 were voted out. At the first Tribal Immunity, Aitu, Puka and Raro won Immunity. As Puka came first in the challenge, RShow become the Alien, and saved Jharin from Hiki's tribal, where NCFX was eliminated. For not joining the Occultus Island group, Swifty was Medically Evacuated and perminately eliminated. Aitu, Puka and Hiki won the next challenge. This time Aitu came first, and Splozojames became the Alien, saving Cmack from the Raro vote - the second time he was saved. KingB24 was then voted out. Raro lost the next challenge again, and when GameTime from Puka became the Alien, he plotted to get Cmack out. So for the first time ever, GameTime, who was on a Puka, arraged an elimination on Raro - a different tribe. Due to GameTime's connections, and Camdizzils being saved by his Alien power, Cmack was succesfuly given the boot. On Occultus Island, KingB decided to quit the game, and was removed from the game. Meenwhile, the four tribes were about to become two. The NEW Aitu and Raro tribes were then given a shock - 'Twisted Tribal' from Season 3: Guatemala had returned. Aitu was going to vote someone off of Raro, and Raro was going to vote someone off Aitu. GameTime won Immunity, and chose to share his Immunity with Camdizzils. GameTime was also the Alien, for the second time in a row (normally this would not happen, but due to GameTime winning Individual Immunity the next day, it did). He saved DrDeadly, and RShow and Bluba164 were sent to Occultus Island. The new Raro won the next two Immunity Challenges, and Aitu was forced to vote out Jharrin plus DrDeadly and Js21 in a Double Tribal. Survivor23 and Splozojames were the Aliens during these two tribals, and they saved Camdizzils and Leonine respectfully. During this time, NCFX, SashaBaby, Bluba, Coolnar and Jc1993 had been eliminated on Occultus Island, and were now perminantly out of the game. Then, the tribes merged into Aitutonga, and the Aliens twist was removed. The remaining eight casataways in the main game were told about the existance of Occultus Island. There was not long left until two people returned. DrDeadly was the next to get the boot on Occultus Islands. GameTime forged an alliance with Survivor23, Teamjacz and Colby to get to the Final Four, and it looked a good solid alliance when GameTime won the next TWO Immunities, and became the biggest threat in the game. After Camdizzils and Splozo were voted out, it was revealed that RShow and Leonine were to return. That ment that Jharrin, Js21, Camdizzils, Splozo and Cmack were all out as well, and they became the first five members of the Jury. Occultus Island was then removed too. GameTime was then no longer the big threat, and everyone targeted RShow to be next out. But RShow on Immunity and Leonine, the other returning player, had to be voted out insted. GameTime, dispite being a threat, had the numbers. RShow continued to win Immunity, winning the next Immunity Challenge, resulting in the elimination of Aerothunder. GameTime realised that his Final Four alliance was in danger if RShow won again, so he tried his best to win Immunity, but to no avail, as RShow won his third Immunity in a row, forcing the alliance to turn on each other. Team and Colby from the F4 alliance realised that GameTime needed to go, so they turned on their leader. Meanwhile, Survivor23 stayed loyal to GameTime, and tried to vote out Teamjamz, but as RShow had the flip vote, he voted out the biggest threat and GameTime became the eighth member of the Jury. At Final Four immunity, it was clear that if Team won immunity, RShow was going home, and if RShow won immunity, Team was going home. After just a few hours, Survivor23 and Colby were out, and it was down to just RShow and Team. After a record-breaking 21 hour Final Immunity Challenge, RShow came out victorious, and Team became the ninth and final member of the Jury in a landslide 3-1 vote. At the Jury Vote, Colby and Survivor were dubbed as floaters by most of the nine-person Jury. But RShow was critisized for being voted out but still making it to the Final. In the end, the Jury accepted that RShow's endgame was the best, and he was crowned the Sole Survivor in a 5-2-1 vote. Contestants Note: These votes do NOT include votes recieved on Occultus Island. * As Jharrin7887 was saved by the Alien, 3 votes cast against him did not count. ** As Leonine_Divine was saved by the Alien, 2 votes cast against him did not count. *** As Survivor23 used a Hidden Immunity Idol to save GameTime, 2 votes cast against GameTime did not count. '' ''**** As Teamjacz used a Hidden Immunity Idol to save himself, 2 votes cast against him did not count. The Game * On Day 1 and Day 5, all tribes were going to Tribal Council, so the challenge was individual. ** There was no elimination on Occultus Island on Day 2 because there were only four people on the island. *** On Day 7, there was a Double Tribal Council. However, after the first vote, only DrDeadly had been voted out. Since Leo and Teamjacz were immune because of a Hidden Immunity Idol and the Alien respectively, the two voted between the two remaining non-immune tribemates. **** On Day 9, as a reward for winning the Immunity Challenge, GameTime possessed the ability to automatically send someone to Occultus Island. ***** On Day 10, RShow and Leonine_Divine returned to the game from Occultus Island. * Due to GameTime winning Individual Immunity on Day 5, he became the Alien twice in a row, which wouldn't normally happen. Voting History Category:Suitman's Survivor